MK in da House
by Halloweenchick
Summary: 3 friends are enjoying themselfs at their friend's house. until trouble starts when the characters of mortal kombat arrive for no apperent reason. Can ALex and her friends help them back? or will they be sucked into their world? *Language warning


**Chapter one: new arrivals**

**A/n: **Yes the story is back :3 anywho i don;t own ANYTHING but my characters. Enjoy!

* * *

"i can't believe your parents are away, and we are able to sleep over!" a sixteen year old blonde girl shouted as she jumped out of the dark blue mustang that her friend had. The slightly dark-skinned girl, who was sitting next to the energetic blonde girl and also the same age, got out of the car as well but, in a calm manner. The last one to get out of the car was the sixteen almost seventeen year old driver, a brunette. The brunette slightly rolled her eyes at her blonde friend and popped the trunk to get their stuff.

"calm down, bri. It's not that exciting" The brunette said in a polite manner. The blinde girl was Brianna, but she was usually called Bri. Bri was sorta the popular type since she wore the clothes and sorta acted that way. But Bri didn't like how the people at their school acted and didn't want to treat her friends as if they were dirt, so she denied the chance. Bri also had forest green eyes and she usually wore a green tank-top and a black skirt to match. For shoes she wore black, zip-up boots that ended aroun her knees. She also aways kept her hair down with a green headband in her hair. The other girl was Neeraja. Neeraja was the in-between type but she was the comic relief of the group. She indeed was indian but none of her friends held that against her, unlike some. Neeraja had dark brown eyes and wore usually a dark sweater, dark jeans, and black flat shoes. The Brunette was Alexandra, prefered to be called Alex. Alex's hair was dark brown and had black highlights. Her eyes were grey/blue and she was, despite her looks, very friendly. She had just moved to Virginia not too long ago and met Brianna as soon as she walked through the school doors. She was then introduced to Neeraja and all of them became friends naturally. Alex ALWAYS wore a dark blue zip-up hoodie that had a beautiful dark rose design on the front. She always wore black jeans and she wore big black sneakers. Although she was friendly, Alex could get depressed but it wouldn't result into anything serious, Maybe failing a subject, but that was all. Brianna Looked at Alex and smirked.

"how can i calm down? I'm excited!" She replied bouncing up and down. Neeraja smirked a bit.

"want me to get the hose?" she said in a teasing manner. Bri gave Neeraja a look but then smiled in reply. ALex also let out a little laugh as she unloaded the trunk. Once she did, the other girls took their bags and headed inside Alex's house. The house was big and sorta roomy since her parent's were away. Bri eagerly set her things down and looked at the video games. Like Alex, Bri loved playing them. Neeraja sat on the couch and relaxed a bit before jumping at Bri's "excited" yelling.

" Omigosh, ALex. Can we PLEASE play Mortal Kombat vs. DC?" She asked, jumping up and down again. Alex was getting dizzy by trying to watch her bounce.

"erm...sure...but i should say that the game hasn't been working quite well..." she said even though the words were ignored as Bri began playing it. Alex sighed and looked at Neeraja. "you want anything while I'm up?" she asked. Neeraja shook her head no and they both knew Bri wasn't going to answer. Alex left the living room, while of course hearing Bri curse at the tv for not working. Alex poured herself a glass of Grape juice, and began to drink it. She looked around her until she heard a scream and a loud bang. A few seconds later Neeraja and Bri ran into the kitchen, slamming the kitchen door behind them and hiding behind the counter. Alex raised an eyebrow and opened the door to see a black and yellow ninja, glaring down at her. She noticed that his eyes were white and pupil-less. Concerned, Alex Slammed the door shut but recieved an angry grunt from the man. She looked down and saw that he had stuck his foot between the door so it wouldn't shut. Alex, during her panic, grabbed her glass of juice and smashed it against his head. The ninja didn't look like he was in pain, but he backed off, just a bit allowing her to slam the door shut and lock it. Bri looked at the window, then opened it so they could excape that way. A man with shades on and blonde hair popped up in the window.

"scuze' me miss but have you seen a ninja around here?" he asked smiling. Bri Screamed and Slammed the window shut, just barely missing missing the man's face. The man cried out, then fell backward sort of scared that it almost hit his face. Neeraja Opened the door slightly to see if the ninja was gone. But to her surprise, there was a woman dressed in blue, a blue and black ninja, a blonde woman, and another man, who she couldn't make out who he was. She carefully looked at her friends with a wide eyed stare.

"w-who are they?" she asked, shaking out of fright. Alex looked at Bri, and nodded before looking back at Neeraja.

"I think these people are from Mortal Kombat"


End file.
